One Night in Yoshiwara
by Jeannexta
Summary: Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hijikata terkejut melihat ada yang berbeda dengan pria bersurai perak itu. Sejak kapan dia memakai kacamata setebal pantat botol itu? Kenapa dia menutup restleting bajunya hingga kerah? Dan apa-apaan kamus tebal di atas pangkuannya itu? • HijiGin; BL; Yaoi; M-rated for implicit lemon; ONESHOT • Exchange fic with Hijikata Rinki. Enjoy! (Cover image diganti)


_Yoshiwara_ , sebuah kota di bawah tanah yang terkenal sebagai sarang prostitusi. Para pelacur dari yang masih pemula hingga berpengalaman, dikurung dan digunakan sampai mereka tak berharga lagi. Itu dulu, saat Housen si Raja Malam masih hidup dan berkuasa di _Yoshiwara_. Sekarang, dengan bebasnya _Yoshiwara_ , para pelacur di sana bisa memilih hidup dengan keinginan mereka sendiri. Meski sebagian para pelacur memilih tinggal untuk menjual diri mereka seperti biasa; tanpa beban atau paksaan dari pihak tertentu.

Dan di sinilah, Hijikata Toushirou berada. Berdiri di depan salah satu gerbang _Yoshiwara_ yang masih tertutup rapat. Kedua jarinya menarik rokok di bibir, sebelum menghembuskan asap rokok. Jarum pendek yang menunjuk angka _kanji_ di atas pintu akhirnya mulai bergerak.

"Kalian semua dengar," tanpa berbalik, Hijikata berujar dengan nada tegas yang tak bisa dibantah, "kita ke _Yoshiwara_ bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Tetapi untuk mencari Kondou- _san_. Jika aku melihat kalian tergoda dengan para pelacur di _Yoshiwara_ , tebus ketidakdisiplinan kalian dengan _seppuku_."

Beberapa anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang berdiri di belakang Hijikata sontak memucat, kecuali Okita Sougo.

Pintu _lift_ di depan mereka akhirnya terbuka horisontal secara otomatis. Hijikata melangkah masuk lebih dulu, disusul Okita, dan bawahan mereka.

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _setting **Canon** _ yang dibuat dengan _**Alternate Reality**_ dan _**Alternate Timeline**_. ** _  
_**

 **M** _-rated_

 **3k+** _words_

 ** _Romance/Humor_**

 ** _Oneshot_**

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema **_Boys Love_** dan _**Yaoi**_ , yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dan pria _. Rating_ **M** _for **implicit** **lemon.** **OOC**_ **;** **C-Boy!Gin, Possesive!Hijikata.** Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 _ **Exchange fic**_ **_with_ Hijikata Rinki.**

Untuk Rinki yang sudah mengisi hari-hariku di LINE, berbagi tawa denganku, dan masih menemaniku sampai hari ini. :)

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_.. _._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.  
**

 **One Night in Yoshiwara**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Berpasang-pasang mata tertuju ke satu sosok yang eksistensinya seperti medan magnet kuat. Wajah yang tampan dan tubuh tinggi proporsional dalam balutan seragam polisi khusus _Shinsengumi_. Hijikata mendadak tenar bak idola yang turun di jalan umum. Para pelacur di _Yoshiwara_ saling berebutan untuk mendapatkan hati wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. Sayangnya, Hijikata tak mengacuhkan suara-suara wanita yang terus mengekorinya di belakang. Beberapa ada yang merayu dan menggoda dengan suara mendesah. Bahkan sampai ada yang memberikan harga murah, khusus untuk pria itu.

Di pertigaan jalan, Okita yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hijikata sontak bersiul panjang. Para pelacur yang terus membuntuti Hijikata jumlahnya tak main-main. Ada sekitar lima puluhan, hampir setara dengan jumlah bawahan Okita di bawah divisi satu yang dipimpinnya.

"Hijikata- _san_ , kau pakai parfum menjijikan apa sampai bisa memikat para pelacur sebanyak itu?" Kedua alis Okita terangkat tinggi.

Urat pertigaan mendadak muncul di pipi Hijikata, "Sougo _teme_ , apa maksudmu?"

Kapten divisi satu itu tiba-tiba tersenyum ganjil, "Mau kubantu membubarkan mereka?"

Hijikata menyipit curiga. Tidak biasanya Okita mau berbaik hati menolongnya, karena pria yang lebih muda darinya itu lebih senang melihat ia kesusahan dan tak segan selalu mencelakainya. Tapi melihat situasi sekarang— "Terserah kau saja."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Okita menyeringai dalam hati. Kemudian mengubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap para pelacur yang masih berkerumun, sebelum berkata dengan nada ceria, "Halo, gadis-gadis," wajah yang biasa datar itu berubah seperti karakter _bishounen_ dengan bibir tersenyum manis. "Lebih baik kalian segera membubarkan diri, karena sia-sia saja mengikuti pria ini." Ibu jarinya menunjuk Hijikata yang berdiri di belakangnya tanpa menoleh. "Sekedar info saja, dia itu homo, makanya tidak tertarik dengan kalian semua yang ada di sini."

Satu, dua, ti—

Tak sampai tiga detik, para pelacur itu hampir bersamaan mundur teratur dengan wajah pucat dan jijik. Tatapan terpesona mereka berubah 180 derajat setelah mendengar perkataan Okita. Tanpa perlu dikomando atau diusir lagi, para pelacur itu kompak berbalik dan berlalu pergi.

"Kau lihat, Hijikata- _san_? Aku berhas—" kalimat Okita urung tuntas, karena Hijikata tiba-tiba memukul puncak kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA MEREKA, _TEME_?!" Pupil _navy_ itu melotot tajam.

"Mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya." Kapten divisi satu itu menjawab datar. Tidak peduli sama sekali setelah mengumbar aib Hijikata yang selama ini disimpan pria itu rapat-rapat dari publik, bahkan dari para bawahannya di markas _Shinsengumi_.

Hijikata menggeram tertahan. Mulut Okita memang seperti ember pecah, tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia. Sadar, kalau sudah tak ada gunanya mereka berdebat, Hijikata kembali berjalan. Lebih baik ia secepatnya menemukan Kondou, dan pergi dari tempat ini.

" _Oya_ , tadi saat mencari di area barat, aku mendapat beberapa informasi," Okita yang berjalan di samping kembali bersuara. "Katanya kemarin di tempat ini terjadi kegemparan oleh asap _Aizen_ _Kou_."

" _Aizen_ _Kou_?" Alis Hijikata mengerut saat ia menoleh ke samping.

"Obat rahasia yang disegel di bagian terdalam _Yoshiwara_. Hanya dengan menghirupnya, korban akan merasakan perasaan cinta yang sama kepada orang yang mereka cintai. Karena efeknya yang terlalu kuat, obat itu dilarang penggunaannya," jelas Okita.

" _Chottomatte_ ," Hijikata sontak membelalak. Tercekat. Baru teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana kalau misalnya Kondou- _san_ tak sengaja menghirup obat itu? Saat kejadian itu, bukannya dia sedang berada di tempat ini?"

Okita menoleh. Masih dengan suara datar ia kembali menjelaskan, "Semua korban yang menghirup obat itu sudah kembali seperti semula dengan _Aidan_ _Kou_. Obat yang berkhasiat untuk menghentikan efek _Aizen_ _Kou_."

Ada kelegaan yang dirasakan Hijikata setelah mendengar hal itu.

" _Fukuchou_! Okita _taichou_!" Suara Yamazaki tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang. Si maniak _anpan_ itu berlari mendekat ke arah Hijikata dan Okita, melanjutkan di sela nafasnya yang memburu, "Aku sudah menemukan _kyokuchou_!"

Hijikata dan Okita saling pandang. Tak menyangka Yamazaki akan menemukan komandan mereka lebih dulu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kondou Isao, komandan _Shinsengumi_ yang punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai _stalker_ Otae, saat ini sedang berada di balik jeruji kayu dengan penjagaan dari _hyakka_.

"Kedatangan kami ke _Yoshiwara_ hanya untuk mencari dia," jelas Hijikata pada dua _hyakka_ yang berjaga di luar.

Salah satu _hyakka_ yang memakai _kimono_ merah berkata, "Kami masih belum bisa melepaskannya sekarang, meski dia _kyokuchou_ dari _Shinsengumi_. Karena dia sudah melakukan kejahatan di area _Yoshiwara_ yang kami jaga dan lindungi ini."

"Kejahatan macam apa yang sudah dia lakukan di tempat ini?" Rahang Hijikata mengatup keras. Sial. Kalau begini ceritanya, akan sulit membebaskan Kondou. Padahal setahunya, si gorila itu tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol untuk melakukan kejahatan, kecuali membuntuti Shimura Tae itu. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau menguntit wanita di _Yoshiwara_ sudah termasuk kejahatan kecil?

Kali ini _hyakka_ yang memakai _kimono_ ungu bersuara, "Dia sudah sengaja masuk di pemandian umum wanita, membeli pakaian dalam wanita, merayu para pelanggan pria yang datang ke tempat ini dan masih banyak lagi."

Hijikata ternganga, rokok di bibirnya sampai jatuh di tanah. Yamazaki sudah berniat akan pura-pura tak kenal dengan komandan mereka. Okita _no_ _comment_.

"Tapi kalau kalian ingin melihat keadaannya, kami akan mengizinkan kalian masuk."

Pintu kembar itu dibuka. Hijikata melangkah masuk dengan kondisi setengah melayang, masih belum percaya dengan kejahatan paling memalukan yang dilakukan Kondou. Okita dan Yamazaki menyusul masuk.

Langkah ketiga pria itu berhenti di depan jeruji kayu tempat Kondou berada. Komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu duduk memeluk kedua lututnya sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Kondou- _san_." Hijikata memecah keheningan. Yang dipanggil akhirnya mendongak.

Melihat ketiga bawahannya berdiri di luar jeruji, Kondou seketika melompat berdiri dan berlari mendekat dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Toshiii~! _Tasukete_ _kudasai_ ~!" Entah sejak kapan ada bunga-bunga mawar bermekaran di sekitarnya.

 _Surprise_! Tanpa sadar Hijikata termundur satu langkah melihat ada yang berbeda dengan komandan mereka. Tak biasanya Kondou terlihat 'lembek' seperti itu. "Kondou- _san_ , apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau melakukan kejahatan-kejahatan memalukan di _Yoshiwara_?"

"Kau salah paham, Toshi~!" Kondou berusaha membela diri, "Aku hanya ingin menjadi 'wanita' seutuhnya dengan melakukan hal-hal feminim~!"

Sesaat hening.

"KAU ITU SEORANG PRIA BUKAN WANITA!" bentak Hijikata setelah sadar dari keterperangahannya.

Kondou tersentak dengan setetes air mata yang meluncur jatuh. Satu tangannya mengepal di depan mulut, setelah sebelumnya ia berkata, " _Hidoi_ ~!" Seperti wanita yang hatinya tersakiti. Hijikata mendadak gatal-gatal melihat tingkah banci dari pria yang diseganinya itu.

Dengan telapak tangan kanannya, Hijikata mengusap wajahnya yang frustasi. "Oi, Sougo. Apa ini efek samping dari obat _Aidan_ _Kou_ yang dihirupnya?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Okita mengangkat bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin saja."

"Setahuku, setelah menghirup obat _Aidan_ _Kou_ , korban akan kembali seperti semula, _Fukuchou_ ," timpal Yamazaki yang tadi berhasil mengorek informasi dari _hyakka_ yang berjaga di luar. Dari kedua _hyakka_ itu juga, ia tahu kalau komandan mereka sedang dikurung dalam penjara ini.

"Dia jadi begitu setelah 'itu'-nya lepas tanpa sengaja saat kejadian, kemarin."

Suara dari arah pintu masuk menarik atensi keempat pria berstatus polisi itu. Seorang wanita ber _kimono_ biru dongker dengan motif daun _momiji_ berjalan sambil menghisap _kiseru_. Rambut _cream_ mudanya dibentuk model _mage_ dengan hiasan sepasang _kunai_ kecil di atas kepala. Ada bekas luka di dahi dan di bawah matanya. Pupil _lavender_ itu menatap lurus ketiga pria berseragam polisi _Shinsengumi_ yang berdiri di luar jeruji.

"Perkenalkan, aku Tsukuyo. Pemimpin para _hyakka_ di _Yoshiwara_ ini."

" _Chottomatte_ ," Alis Hijikata mengerut. "'Itu' apa yang kau maksud?"

Rona merah malu mendadak muncul di kedua pipi Tsukuyo. Ia menatap ke arah lain sambil menjawab, "'Itu' yang dimiliki setiap pria di dunia! Masa kau tidak tahu?!"

Hijikata ber-oh pendek. Baru mengerti dengan perkataan wanita itu. "Lalu, kapan Kondou- _san_ bisa dibebaskan dari penjara ini? Tidak bisakah kami membayar berapa pun itu agar dia segera dibebaskan?"

Asap abu-abu berhembus dari bibir Tsukuyo yang setengah terbuka, setelah sekilas ia menghisap _kiseru_ -nya. "Tidak bisa." Kepalanya menggeleng, sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada serius, "Pelaku yang membuat kekacauan atau melawan aturan di _Yoshiwara_ , akan mendapat hukuman setimpal dari perbuatan yang sudah dilakukannya."

"Hukuman seperti apa yang akan diterimanya?" Hijikata mulai cemas. Kalau Kondou sampai dihukum penggal kepala, ini sudah masalah serius.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya akan dikurung selama sebulan." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu, Tsukuyo menjawab dengan bibir tersenyum singkat. "Jangan khawatir, kami akan tetap memberinya makan meski berada di dalam penjara."

" _Yokatta_." Hijikata menghela nafas lega. "Jadi," ia melirik ke arah Kondou, "sampai bertemu lagi, Kondou- _san_. _Jaa ne_."

" _Matte_ , Toshi~!" Air mata Kondou berlinang melihat punggung wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Okita juga berkata sambil berjalan pergi, "Kondou- _san_ , jaga dirimu baik-baik."

" _Kyokuchou_ , _gomennasai_." Yamazaki membungkuk sekilas, sebelum mengikuti kedua atasannya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu Kondou, karena wanita bernama Tsukuyo tadi sudah memberi ultimatum.

" _Matte_ , _futari_ _tomo_ ~!"

Meninggalkan Kondou yang menangis _lebay_ , pintu kembar kembali ditutup oleh _hyakka_ yang berjaga di luar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian juga tidak mau mampir ke tempat kami? Para pelacur kami dengan senang hati akan melayani kalian," tawar Tsukuyo setelah mereka sudah di luar.

Hijikata menyulut rokok baru di bibirnya, sebelum menoleh. "Maaf, aku tidak tertarik," tolaknya tanpa basa-basi.

" _Sou ka_ ," Tsukuyo mengangguk. "Padahal tadi sebelum ke sini, aku sempat melihat para bawahanmu sudah mampir dan bersenang-senang dengan para pelacur."

Terhenyak. Hijikata membelalak dengan wajah setengah gelap. " _NANI_?!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Langkah kaki Hijikata nyaris setengah berlari, saat melewati koridor untuk menuju sebuah ruangan yang diberitahukan Tsukuyo. Emosi tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya. Padahal sebelum memasuki _Yoshiwara_ tadi, ia sudah bertitah kepada para bawahannya agar tidak tergoda dengan para pelacur di tempat ini.

Begitu sampai di ruangan tujuan, Hijikata menarik nafas panjang. Suara-suara riuh di dalam membuat emosi Hijikata semakin naik ke ubun-ubun. Setelah nafasnya sudah berhembus teratur, pintu geser di depan akhirnya dibuka dengan kasar. Semua di dalam ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Para anggota _Shinsengumi_ sontak memucat melihat wakil komandan mereka berdiri di ambang pintu dengan aura berbahaya yang menguar di sekitar tubuhnya.

" _FU-FUKUCHOU_?!"

"Kalian semua!" geram Hijikata dengan wajah iblisnya. "Berani sekali kalian melanggar perintah—" kalimatnya urung selesai, ketika pupil _navy_ -nya yang menyapu sekeliling ruangan melihat sosok yang dikenalinya.

Sosok bersurai perak bergelombang yang duduk diapit oleh empat wanita pelacur di kiri dan kanan; seperti baginda raja yang dikelilingi para selirnya.

" _Yorozuya_..." Hijikata mendesis dengan mata melotot. Emosinya yang tadi berniat ia semburkan ke para bawahannya, sekarang berubah arah hanya ke satu orang. Kedua kakinya melangkah pasti dan berhenti tepat di depan pria perak itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?"

" _Ano_ —Hijikata- _kun_ ," Gintoki menjawab dengan takut-takut. "Kenapa kau juga bisa ada di sini? Dan kenapa kau terlihat marah?"

 _Surprise_! Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hijikata terkejut melihat ada yang berbeda dengan pria bersurai perak itu. Tadi Kondou, dan sekarang Gintoki!? Apa itu efek samping dari obat _Aidan_ _Kou_? Sejak kapan dia memakai kacamata setebal pantat botol itu? Kenapa dia menutup restleting bajunya hingga kerah? Dan apa-apaan kamus tebal di atas pangkuannya itu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menghantui tempurung kepala Hijikata.

" _Sumimasen_ ," salah satu pelacur yang ada di ruangan itu dengan berani angkat suara. Meski sebenarnya takut dengan wakil komandan Shinsengumi yang terkenal iblis itu. "Sepertinya _Yorozuya no Danna_ berubah jadi _Cherry Boy_ , karena efek dari obat _Aidan_ _Kou_."

Hijikata menoleh dengan gerakan lambat. Ekspresinya seolah berkata, ' _Apa kau bilang? Dia berubah jadi Cherry Boy?!_ '. Wanita itu mengangguk kaku dengan wajah tegang.

"Ma-Makanya, kami di sini berusaha membuatnya kembali seperti semula," lanjut wanita itu setengah terbata.

Pupil _navy_ mengecil dan berkilat tajam, seolah ingin melumat siapa saja hidup-hidup. Kepalanya kembali berputar ke arah Gintoki, yang sekarang sudah berdiri sambil memeluk kamus bersampul hitam tebal di depan dada; persis seperti si kutu buku yang cupu.

"Oi, kau pasti hanya berpura-pura, kan? Supaya bisa dekat dengan wanita-wanita di tempat ini?" Suara berat itu terdengar berbahaya.

Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba tanpa suara, pria bersurai perak itu berlari menuju pintu. Hijikata sesaat terperangah, sebelum ia berbalik mengejar.

" _Matte_ , _kora_!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Gintoki berlari pontang panting di jalanan _Yoshiwara_ yang semakin ramai saat malam. Ia terus berlari dengan panik dan ketakutan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat pria bersurai hitam itu terus mengejarnya sambil berteriak marah.

"Cepat berhenti sekarang juga, _Teme_!"

Jelas saja, Gintoki memilih melarikan diri dari Hijikata. Sadar, kalau ia sampai tertangkap oleh si pemangsa itu, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Tetapi saat Gintoki mulai kehabisan nafas dan staminanya sudah merosot ke titik nol, ia memilih bersembunyi di salah satu tempat yang beberapa kali dikunjunginya jika ke _Yoshiwara_. Empat pria yang sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu sontak menoleh terkejut melihat Gintoki.

" _Minna_ , _tasukete_ _kudasai_..." Tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berlari, Gintoki jatuh terduduk dengan lemas di depan pintu.

" _Danna_! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Salah satu pria botak yang menghampiri Gintoki bertanya dengan khawatir, sembari mengangkat pria perak itu.

"Aku... dikejar-kejar oleh iblis," jawab Gintoki di sela nafasnya yang masih belum berhembus teratur.

"Siapa yang kau bilang iblis, hah?"

"Hieee!" Gintoki memekik kaget, saat melihat Hijikata sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Siapa kau?!" Tiga orang pria kompak membuat blokade di depan Gintoki untuk melindunginya.

Pria berambut model _mage_ sudah berancang-ancang menarik pedang di pinggangnya, "Mau apa kau dengan Penyelamat _Yoshiwara_ kami?"

" _Naruhodo_ ," Hijikata sengaja memberi jeda, "jadi kabar yang mengatakan kalau ada Penyelamat _Yoshiwara_ yang berhasil membebaskan tempat ini setelah Housen dikalahkan itu adalah kau, _Yorozuya_?"

Gintoki tak membalas. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bagian lengan _kimono_ pria botak yang tadi membantunya berdiri. Hijikata menggeram tertahan.

"Cepat. Lepaskan. Dia." Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sengaja menekan kalimatnya. Rahangnya mengatup keras. Tatapan posesifnya membuat Gintoki bergidik tanpa sadar. "CEPAT LEPASKAN DIA, _YOROZUYA_!"

Dengan emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dada, Hijikata gelap mata dan seketika menyerang semua pria yang ada di tempat itu dengan pedangnya. Gintoki tercekat.

" _YAMETE_!" teriaknya panik. Sudah hafal di luar kepala, betapa kejamnya Hijikata jika menyerang lawannya. "Hijikata- _kun_ , _yamete_! Jangan bunuh mereka! Aku akan pergi dari sini dan ikut denganmu!"

Serangan-serangan Hijikata sontak berhenti. Pedang di tangannya kembali disarungkan di pinggangnya. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah pria perak itu. Tangan kanannya yang menengadah terulur. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Gintoki meraih tangan pria itu. Hijikata menariknya setengah kasar hingga berdiri.

" _Danna_..."

Pria bersurai perak itu menoleh dan menggeleng tanpa suara ke arah empat pria yang ada di tempat itu. Memberi isyarat lewat sorot mata kalau mereka jangan berani lagi melawan wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. Biar saja ia pergi dengan pria bersurai hitam itu, sebelum ada nyawa yang melayang karena berusaha melindunginya.

"Hijikata- _kun_..." Gintoki memanggil, begitu keduanya sudah berada di jalan. " _Suman ne_... kalau aku... sudah membuatmu marah," lanjutnya dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

Hijikata menoleh ke belakang, tepat begitu Gintoki menundukkan wajahnya. Emosi di dada Hijikata perlahan mereda, jarang sekali ia melihat Gintoki yang mau meminta maaf lebih dulu. Ternyata tidak buruk juga pria perak itu berubah jadi _Cherry_ _Boy_.

"Kau milikku. Tak ada satu pun yang boleh menyentuhmu, kecuali aku. Kalau aku melihatmu dekat dengan wanita dan pria lain di tempat ini, aku tak akan menahan diri lagi untuk membunuh mereka."

 _Glek_! Gintoki meneguk ludah dengan wajah tegang. Hal itu yang paling ia takutkan. Kenapa ia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan pria posesif seperti ini, sih? Bencana besar pasti akan menimpanya, jika ia nekat meminta putus dengan wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu.

Alis perak mengerut saat Hijikata membawanya memasuki _love_ _hotel_ yang masih dalam kawasan _Yoshiwara._ Tanpa melepaskan tangan Gintoki yang sejak tadi digandengnya, Hijikata menuju meja resepsionis. Memesan sebuah kamar.

" _Ma-Matte_ , mau apa kita di tempat ini, Hijikata- _kun_?" tanya Gintoki dengan suara tergagap begitu sampai di dalam kamar yang dipesan.

Hijikata sengaja tak langsung menjawab. Ditariknya Gintoki menuju tempat tidur dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh tertidur. "Memangnya apa lagi yang akan dilakukan dua pria dalam satu kamar, hah?" Ia melepas _blazer_ , dasi _cravat_ , dan _vest_. Kemudian melepas dua kancing teratas dan menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya sebatas siku, sebelum menindih tubuh Gintoki.

" _Matte, matte, matte_!" Dengan kamus tebal di kedua tangannya, Gintoki menempelkan benda itu di depan wajah Hijikata, mencegah pria itu yang akan mencium bibirnya. Rona merah malu di kedua pipinya sudah menjalar sampai di telinga. "A-Aku belum siap dengan semua ini!"

Berdecak kesal, Hijikata menyambar kamus tebal itu dan melemparnya ke bawah. "Seingatku, penglihatanmu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Kenapa kau memakai kacamata jelek seperti ini?" Benda itu akhirnya disingkirkan dari kedua mata Gintoki. Memperlihatkan sepasang pupil _crimson_ yang berbinar tertimpa cahaya lampu.

"Ah!" Gintoki terlambat merampas kembali kacamata itu dari tangan Hijikata. Benda itu juga ikut berakhir tragis, seperti kamus tebal yang sudah lebih dulu teronggok di lantai.

Kali ini tangan Hijikata menarik turun restleting baju Gintoki hingga sebatas dada, sebelum wajah itu merendah. Memberi kecupan-kecupan singkat di leher dan dada seputih susu yang terekspos bebas.

"Hijikata- _kun_... _yamete_. Ungh—" menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangan Gintoki berusaha mendorong kepala Hijikata menjauh.

Namun Hijikata menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya di samping kepala. Gintoki memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat saat lidah Hijikata menjilat lehernya, sebelum menggigit. Membuat tanda kepemilikan yang tak bisa hilang dalam beberapa hari.

Sesaat bibir Hijikata berhenti bekerja untuk menatap wajah Gintoki. Sejak tadi pria perak itu bertingkah seperti perjaka yang belum pernah disentuh. Membuat Hijikata semakin bernafsu untuk melakukan yang lebih jauh.

Bibir Hijikata tiba-tiba menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku belakang celananya. Sebelum Gintoki sempat menduga, kedua pergelangan tangannya sudah diborgol oleh Hijikata di atas _headboard_ tempat tidur. Pria bersurai perak itu membulat saat mendongak ke atas, sebelum menoleh ke arah Hijikata.

"Apa-apaan ini, Hijikata- _kun_?! Cepat lepaskan! Lepaskan borgol di kedua tanganku!" Tubuhnya meronta-ronta.

"Akan kulepaskan," wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, "jika kita sudah selesai."

Pupil _crimson_ kembali membulat. Kedua tangan Hijikata mulai melepas ikat pinggang dan ikatan _obi_. Kemudian berlanjut dengan menurunkan restleting baju hitam Gintoki sampai perut. Dan terakhir celana hitam beserta _boxer pink_ bermotif stroberi. Gintoki menggeleng sia-sia. Pelupuk matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata, saat Hijikata kembali menindih tubuhnya. Tangan pria itu mulai meremas-remas benda privat di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hm?" Menghentikan kerjaan tangannya di bawah sana, Hijikata menoleh ke atas dengan kedua tangan terulur. "Lagipula ini bukan pertama kali kita melakukannya," kedua ibu jarinya menghapus air mata Gintoki.

Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir. Gintoki kembali menggeleng, "Tidak. Kumohon berhenti, Hijikata- _kun_. Aku takut..."

Hijikata mematung. Sial, wajah memohon Gintoki sambil menangis malah membuatnya semakin _horny_.

"Umph—!" Gintoki membelalak. Bibir Hijikata melumat bibirnya tanpa terduga. Matanya terpejam rapat saat lidah Hijikata menerobos masuk. Lidah itu mengabsen deretan gigi, menyapu langit-langit mulut, sebelum mengajak lidah pria perak itu bertarung. Air liur menetes dari sudut bibir Gintoki. Nafasnya mulai sesak akibat oksigen yang menipis.

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu baru melepaskan ciuman, ketika Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sengaja. Luka kecil dari gigitan itu mengeluarkan sesetes darah. Hijikata menjilat bibir bawahnya, tidak mempermasalahkan luka di bibirnya. Tapi sebagai balasannya—

"UMNGH!" Untuk yang kedua kali, Gintoki membelalak. Kali ini, kepala organ panjang Hijikata sudah menyumpal mulutnya. Dengan kedua lututnya, Hijikata menopang di kedua sisi tubuh pria perak itu. Tangannya menuntun miliknya untuk masuk semakin dalam di rongga mulut Gintoki. Sementara tangannya yang bebas menjambak surai perak itu agar tak menggeleng.

"Jangan gunakan gigimu, atau hukumanmu kutambah." Ancaman itu tak main-main. Gintoki memucat dan memilih patuh.

Dengan mata terpejam, Gintoki menggunakan lidahnya untuk memanjakan milik Hijikata di dalam mulutnya. Ukurannya yang di atas standar membuat Gintoki harus membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Hijikata melenguh, dan tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ujung kepala organnya menubruk pangkal tenggorokan Gintoki. Pria bersurai perak itu tersedak. Air matanya meleleh jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, adalah hal yang tak diinginkan Gintoki. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo yang bertambah cepat. Gintoki kewalahan, rahangnya mulai kram. Gerakan Hijikata baru berhenti setelah hampir sepuluh menit. Pria itu menarik keluar miliknya yang berlumuran air liur Gintoki. Benang _saliva_ tipis bahkan terlihat terhubung dari mulut dan organ panjang itu sebelum terputus.

Pupil _crimson_ itu menatap sayu. Mengira semuanya sudah selesai. Tetapi Hijikata tiba-tiba memutar tubuh Gintoki menjadi posisi menungging. Gintoki sudah pasrah, saat merasakan organ yang sudah tegang itu menggesek-gesek di antara bokongnya.

"Hei," Hijikata merendahkan punggungnya, bibirnya mendekat ke arah telinga Gintoki. "Siap untuk merasakan surga dunia bersama?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hijikata mulai mendorong masuk. Gintoki menjerit tertahan, sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Penetrasi itu memakan waktu cukup lama, karena Hijikata cukup kesulitan untuk menerobos dinding ketat. Tubuh Gintoki bergetar karena rasa sakit. Sebagian wajahnya menempel di atas bantal, dengan air mata yang terus meleleh jatuh.

Kedua tubuh itu akhirnya menyatu. Hijikata menarik nafas panjang sebelum bergerak menghentak. Panas membakar tubuh keduanya dari gesekan tanpa jeda. Erangan dan rintihan Gintoki berubah menjadi desahan, begitu Hijikata akhirnya menyentuh titik sensitif di dalam tubuhnya. Sakit yang dirasakannya berganti menjadi nikmat. Pikiran Gintoki mendadak kosong.

 _Ah... surga_. Gintoki berbisik dalam hati. Ternyata yang tadi dikatakan Hijikata memang benar. Tubuhnya seperti melayang merasakan surga dunia bersama pria itu.

Gintoki tidak tahu sudah berapa jam terlewati dari pergumulan panasnya dengan Hijikata. Yang ia ingat sebelum kesadarannya hilang, wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu berbisik di dekat telinganya.

" _Aishiteru. Itsu made mo_ *****."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **KET:**

 ***** _Aishiteru. Itsu made mo_ : Aku mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun.

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Ide untuk melakukan _exchange fic_ ini tercetus saat _chatting_ dengan Rinki via LINE. Tadinya, saya sempat ragu fic ini bisa kelar dengan cepat, soalnya masih banyak utang fic yg menunggu. #orz

Oh, ya. Buat yg belum nonton anime Gintama eps ' _Aizome Kaori Hen_ ' mending nonton dulu, supaya bisa memahami _timeline_ yg saya pakai di fic ini. Bisa juga membaca versi manga-nya, tapi lebih afdol nonton anime-nya lho~ XD

Saya sukaaa dengan Gin versi C-Boy (Cherry Boy/Perjaka ting-ting). Mungkin jika berkesempatan, saya akan membuat fic HijiGin yg memakai Gin c-boy lagi. Kufufufu~

Buat Rinki, semoga terhibur (dan puas) dengan fic ini. ;)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

"Gin- _san_! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Kita punya kerjaan hari ini!" Suara Shinpachi terdengar dari ambang pintu. Remaja berkacamata itu menatap gundukan besar di balik selimut tebal.

" _Urusai_! Biarkan aku tidur beberapa menit lagi!" balas Gintoki tanpa keluar dari dalam selimut.

Shinpachi menggeleng. "Ya, sudah. Aku mau pergi sebentar ke _minimarket_ untuk membeli sabun." Begitu teringat sesuatu, ia melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, ada paket kiriman untukmu, Gin- _san_. Aku sudah meletakkannya di atas meja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari siapa pengirimnya?" kejar Gintoki, sembari menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari selimut.

" _Shirimasen_. Hanya tertulis untuk Gin- _san_." Shinpachi berlalu pergi dengan wajah datar.

Keluar dari selimutnya, Gintoki langsung mencari paket kiriman yang dikatakan remaja berkacamata itu. Matanya menangkap kotak berukuran lumayan besar di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan langkah tergesa ia mendekat. Hanya ada tulisan 'Untuk Sakata Gintoki'. Tepat begitu tangannya akan membuka bungkusan kotak itu, telepon hitam di atas meja tiba-tiba berdering nyaring. Tangannya terulur meraih gagang telepon dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Halo?"

/"Oh, kebetulan kau yang angkat. Sudah terima paket dariku?"/ sahut suara berat di seberang.

Gintoki mengerut, "Oi, apa yang kau kirimkan padaku?" Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

/"Buka dan lihat saja sendiri."/

Penasaran. Gintoki akhirnya membuka bungkusan kotak tanpa memutuskan sambungan telepon. Seketika ia tercekat. Pupil _crimson_ itu melotot begitu melihat isi kotak.

" _Na-Nani kore_?!" Dengan wajah ngeri, Gintoki mengangkat baju seragam perempuan model _sailor_ lengkap dengan rok mini lipit. Bahkan ada _knee_ _socks_ -nya juga. Dengan tambahan, bando telinga kucing.

/"Aku ingin melihatmu memakai semua itu sebentar malam. Jangan melawanku. Atau kubuat kau tak bisa berjalan sampai beberapa hari, seperti satu malam kita di _love_ _hotel Yoshiwara_ itu."/

 _SIALAN. HIJIKATA SIALAN!_ Gintoki hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati.

Sudut bibir Gintoki berkedut-kedut, "Apa ini _fetish_ barumu?"

Hanya terdengar kekehan dari seberang telepon, sebelum pembicaraan itu diputus sepihak.

Kedua bahu Gintoki turun dengan lemas. Tak ada gunanya ia kabur atau bersembunyi. Karena Hijikata pasti akan menemukannya di mana pun itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Beneran Selesai!**

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg lain~ :)


End file.
